gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Simant
Hi, welcome to The Gundam Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Shin matsunaga page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Moli.wikia (Talk) 20:58, 1 September 2009 Re: Template help Put the } on a new line so that * is considered to be at the start of the line when put in a param. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Sep 4, 2009 @ 21:42 (UTC) :Don't quite get it. What would the template usage look like? ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Sep 9, 2009 @ 23:50 (UTC) :Something put inside of the infobox, but shows up at the bottom of the page? No, not possible. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Sep 10, 2009 @ 02:09 (UTC) ::What parts of the template? These infobox templates are always annoying, especially since I already developed a way to make them unnecessary. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Sep 16, 2009 @ 02:09 (UTC) :::That's not rowspan, that's to do with the wrapping the text. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Sep 16, 2009 @ 20:32 (UTC) ::::I tried, but I don't feel like trying anymore. This kind of minor cruft is what I've already dealt with for the last time in the past. It's one of the many reasons I hate these infobox templates everyone crafts up in the ugliest of ways. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Sep 16, 2009 @ 20:34 (UTC) about the info box the mobile suit info box is difficult to customize in its design and depending on the page, the information can be tweaked to make it more presentable. I did like your additions to the weapons, that actually saves a lot of space, but please try not to use the infobox really's the size adjustments with the pics and the frame, depending on page, the box should be smaller or larger to fit the mobile suit, unfortunately it doesn't feature any simply number adjustments, everything is preset as a template standard size. Wasabi 17:05, September 11, 2009 (UTC) dude, trust me, i've wrestled with that thing so many times. some pics are at best smaller or larger, and because the info box is standard, it would stretch a tiny pic with heavy pixelation or make a pic that should be slightly larger remain at a certain size and I guess I like to bring out the characteristics a tad bit more, that's why i don't work with the templates because templates don't compromise. Wasabi 17:09, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ok, if you honestly feel that's better, but i like to keep the pics as they are (if you don't mind); i always hated conformity, not my style, but if you got the time in the world to convert them with the info box, go ahead, but i figure, why mess with a thing that's been used that long. Plus, i created the majority of the 00 Gundam series pages, kinda hard for me to kick the habit to suddenly switch to standard box system, anycase, please show me the coding sequence to adjust the pic size. Thanks for your time man. Wasabi I think my head just started spinning attempting to comprehend it, think I'll stick to my old style since nobody complains about it. Unless there's a real demand for formalizing, I'll lead it to you to give the pages a standardization-go. I'll try to understand the coding though as i like to improve on my wiki coding skills. thanks for you time man Wasabi 17:38, September 11, 2009 (UTC) I just caught your most recent msg, like i said earlier, unless there's such a huge demand for standardizing every page with that info box, i'm just going to stick to the custom design one i'm used to. I apologize if that bugs you, but I'm a lazy bastard when it comes to such things. I do hope we do more collaborations together, don't want any edition dispute wars, that's why i stop editing wiki and switched to wikia, too many people fighting for control over how things were supposed to be done. For now, if you feel that strongly about standardizing the boxes, do as you please. I do prefer showing all the MS's on the side and the little thumb ones on the variants though, if you don't like it or prefer it to do it differently, let's try to talk about it or even try to get a group vote or something because i had some problems editing that with other editors. Wasabi 17:44, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Re: SMW No permission flags are not necessary. Just make sure it's ok with the other users and point staff to that discussion. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Sep 12, 2009 @ 23:38 (UTC) :There are other contributors to this wiki, point them to the forum page, show that this is is decided by community consensus and there are some people who can work on it. This wiki doesn't have admins, a community decision should be enough. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Sep 20, 2009 @ 01:54 (UTC) Could you explain in detail? I got your recent msg and wasn't sure what you meant semantics? I know the word, but not sure are you reffering to the info boxes or something else. Wasabi 16:44, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Reply about Admin Dude, I'm not sure can I take up the whole admin thing. Hell I don't even know what are the responsibilities of an admin and can I do it properly. All I care about is maintaining some order with the 00 Gundam series. Wasabi 22:41, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Clairify I would consider a multi-mode mobile weapon to be a type of transformable weapon that essentially stays the same type of weapon. The best example I can think of would be the CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam/Cannon. It can transform but both of its forms are mobile suits, however one mode is a heavy assault mobile suit that relies on powerful beam cannons while the other mode is a balanced general purpose mobile suit. A typical transformable mobile weapon has a standard mobile suit mode and a secondary form that resembles a more conventional fighter craft weapon. The secondary form usually grants greater speed and protection of vital areas. I used the Mobile Weapon article to give the definition for a transformable mobile weapon. But do you consider the definitions I gave to be distinct enough to consider them to be separate categories of mobile weapon? About Gundam 00V/00P/00F/00I Category As you know, the 00 Gundam series have side stories and unseen developed mobile suits that were never featured in the series, only in publication. With the recent decision to split apart many of the variant MS's, featuring their own pages and adding new ones aside from the series, how does on approach with categorizing those mobile units? The easiest is to create separate templates, the trickier one would be integrating everything into a single template. What do you think should be done? Wasabi 08:05, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :I think we should try to keep them in one page.Most of the variants aren't that detailed anyway.I mean sometimes a short story is required. :Or have some brief and quick info on the variants;with a picture,short article and data box on the side while having a seperate and more detailed page somewhere else. :Though I think the whole thing should be synchronised either ways.Either all the variants are in the same page.....or their not.SonicSP 08:38, October 9, 2009 (UTC) You mean, stuff like that is in Mobile Suit Variations type category; if so, i see no reason why we can't simply add that info to pages like it is already being done like here. Simant 18:26, October 8, 2009 (UTC) I meant the template, Template:Anno Domini Mobile Units. I recently reorganized the mobile suits to better reflect the split pages. Celestial Being is easy to work with because it's one big group, so I can just simply add a category saying Seravee Gundam-GNHW/3G is part of Gundam 00V. However 00V, 00F, 00P, and 00I have their own and organizing that with the other factions is challenging. Because editors have begun separating all the variants from their original pages, these split pages aren't organized to any template. Exia R2 wasn't organized into any category after the page was made, so I added it into the template; i don't know how far people are going to take this. There was a time where Strike Gundam was organized into a single page until other editors felt there was a need to create split pages for the variations of the pack silhouettes. So now there's like 5+ pages about a single Gundam when they could've just kept it as one. I'm asking how do we organize this or continue on with this? If we make an entire series of pages about 00V, should we try to integrate it into the main template or make a split off? Or do you have an alternative in mind? Wasabi 09:07, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Discussion? Hi, is there a way for us to discuss certain issues through email or IM? It seems that the email function has been disabled on Wikia. --Valiantheart 03:42, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Hmm... I wonder how I managed to sign into that account. But, yeah, it's me. -- - ValiantHeart (talk) 03:52, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't intend to discuss that issue. In fact, we have been looking into implementing Semantics on MechaBay. -- - ValiantHeart (talk) 03:59, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Yes. We are slowly working to add more articles and you have to understand that there are only two of us contributing there so far. Both of us administer multiple web sites on top of our real life commitments as well. Rather than have many articles and then try to salvage the mess, we are working on building strong foundations. We are working with the intention of using semantics on the site. -- - ValiantHeart (talk) 04:08, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Many articles here are in dire need of citation, making most of the information presented here unreliable. The character articles etc include a lot of information that is not properly referenced. Cleaning up formatting and templates is just the tip of the iceberg with regards to the mess present on the Gundam Wiki. -- - ValiantHeart (talk) 04:31, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for making the change like I suggested. I'm not even sure how to make that square shape, and Turn A was much more well-done.